


Nesting

by iArgent



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidentally adopting a nonperson child, Gwain appreciate me, M/M, Nesting Tieflings, Restless Molly, Worried Caleb, in one case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Molly has been out of sorts, Caddy offers to help, Caleb is blindsided by all of it.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junkkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkkid/gifts).



> A gift for my buddy Gwain on Twitter in this trying time.

“This is so fuckin sad, Caleb.”

 

Caleb, nose in a book, curled comfortably on a ridiculously plush sofa Molly had insisted on, barely moved. “Ja?”

 

“He’s just laying there. Alone, and cold, and sad.”

 

The Wizard deigned to look over this time, still not lowering his book. Molly was scrunched into a chair, glowering, as he tried to convince Caleb of Frumpkins misery. Frumpkin, for his part, was curled into a happy little ball on a soft rug in front of the fireplace. Definitely not cold or sad. And while alone, Caleb doubted he was lonely. “He seems fine, liebling.”

 

“Well he’s not! We don’t go out and he doesn’t have any cat friends or animal friends and I’m worried what this will do to him in the long run.”

 

“Molly. He’s fey. He will be here long after us both, and he definitely has the power to seek friends if he desired to.” A pause. “Molly, are you lonely?”

 

Red eyes narrowed as if offended “I have you and Frumpkin, I’m not lonely at all, why would you ask that?”

 

Caleb sighed softly and returned to reading.

 

The next days passed in much the same vein. Molly would be totally content for hours, or even days, and then he’d slip right back into a supposed worry over poor Frumpkins state of mind. Often going so far as to scoop the cat up and snuggle him while the feline looked every bit as confused as Caleb felt.

 

By Caleb’s request, unknown to Molly, Nott and Caduceus appeared in the next week.

 

Molly was near beside himself, bustling to shove food in front of their guests, tail whipping about so excitedly he outright destroyed a particularly tacky vase. Caleb, despite his misgivings, repaired it with a reluctant Mending. Though it was worth it for the bright grin on the Tieflings face, Molly loved that hideous vase.

 

Nott happily munched on anything Molly put in front of her, Caduceus, looking a bit off kilter, happily brewed tea.

 

Caleb for his part, just watched quietly as Molly seemed to come alive with just a few guests. It was odd. Molly had never seemed to mind going to town on his own, or going with Caleb when they needed food or books. Lately Molly seemed to go less and less, to his own detriment. Having their friends drop by seemed to breathe life into him.

 

That night, Molly seemed exhausted, but so joyful Caleb wasn’t sure how he was going to sleep. And yet, he found himself half pinned with Molly’s face tucked preciously into his neck, small huffing purrs following each exhale of breath.

 

He knew it was a bit unfair, but he knew just at the cusp of sleep Molly was the most honest. So just as the purring settled to unsteady air, Caleb firmed his grip on Molly’s waist, biting back a smile at the bleary appearance of red eyes rising to look at him, a weak squeeze around his shin indicating Molly’s tail and level of alertness. “Mm?”

 

“Why haven’t you been going adventuring lately?”

 

Molly hummed lowly “Don’ wanna be away from you.” He mumbled, sliding back into the divet he’d created against Caleb and falling back to sleep.

 

Caleb for his part, doesn’t sleep near as well as his partner.

The next morning, Molly is still out cold. So Caleb slinks quietly out of bed and into the sitting room. Caduceus is, predictably awake already.

 

“Worried already? That can’t be healthy.”

 

Caleb sighed “He’s unhappy, and I don’t know how to fix it.” The guilt settled in deep. Molly had been utterly thrilled with their life until the last two months.

 

“He reminds me of somethin’ I’ve seen before.” Caduceus rumbled, looking lost in thought. “Why don’t you…Send him off with me, I’m pretty sure I could get your Tiefling back to you in a few weeks.”

 

A brief moment of hesitation, and a bit of hope had Caleb nodding slowly. He certainly didn’t want Molly to leave, but he wanted him happy more. “Will you…When you find out what it is, please tell me, ja? So I can change whatever I’m doing?”

 

Caduceus nodded “Yeah I’m not thinking its a ‘you’ problem.”the Firbolg assured.

 

Confused, Caleb let it go.

 

“Alright but you’re sure?” Molly asked a few days later. His bag sitting by his feet. For someone headed on an adventure he should be craving, Molly looked a mix between dejected and worried, like a man being sent to war rather than a Tiefling going off with a dear friend for a few weeks.

 

“I’ll be alright.” Caleb assured shakily feeling anything but “Have fun, I’ve always been more of a homebody.” he reiterates, as if Molly wouldn’t already know “Bring me something interesting to put on the mantle?”

 

This seems to cheer Molly up enough to smile. The mere idea of another shiny or interesting bauble to decorate with always made him happy.

 

Caleb watched his friends and his lover walk off down the road from a crack in the window shutters, he saw Molly turn back several times, hopefully not seeing Caleb watching long after he could no longer see them. He wished he would have asked Nott to stay. The last few days of casting minor spells together, and watching her try and pilfer items from his dreadfully gaudy and yet much beloved house. Even her mass murder of a flock of pigeons, which led to a minorly traumatized Firbolg and a massive amount of roast pigeon for everyone else, was a new fond memory.

 

It turned out to only be three weeks. Still, it was an unpleasant return to Caleb’s old life. He missed a few meals, forgot to bathe, but learned a massive amount, at the expense of his sleep schedule. Caleb had actually just gotten out of the bath when he heard the door open. He froze momentarily, wondering if he was being robbed. Which would be odd as they lived quite a ways out. Of course, bandits go everywhere.

 

Of course, the thundering of Frumpkin charging without any of his usual grace indicated it was one of his favorite people. Mollymauk was home.

 

So it was a bit of a shock as Caleb opened the washroom door that Frumpkin burst in to hide.

 

“Scheisse, Frumpkin, what-!” Before he could finish his question a technicolor blur collided with his hip, chattering in high growling Sylvan. “What the-!” This time, he was hit by an excited purple Tiefling pulling him into a vigorous embrace.

 

“Caleb, Caleb, I found him a friend!”

 

“Molly, Liebling, what the fuck.”

 

“He’s too little for his flock and he can talk so he’s like a baby, and he can be Frumpkins friend!”

For one wild moment Caleb just mouthed ‘Kenku?’ while staring over Molly’s shoulder into the living room.

 

Later, curled up with an inexplicably content Molly, watching Frumpkin scuttle over and around his new brother…friend…Patches. Booping the large canine nose, scuttling under his wings and feathers, and aggressively grooming the Senmurv’s ears, Caleb still wasn’t much better off.

 

The beast was about the size of a large dog, which was apparently very small for the species. Patches wasn’t going to get an bigger, and by Molly’s admission, was an intelligent beast with a full comprehension of Sylvan and Common. However, he was far more interested in being a pet of sorts. A runt, missing his family group, Caduceus had introduced Molly to the creature, who had immediately decided the Tiefling was family.

 

“Aren’t they cute?” Molly purred, his entire chest rumbling in contentment as Patches and Frumpkin played by the fire.

 

{Mother?}

 

Caleb’s eye twitched as Molly leaned forward and held his hand out to the technicolor bipedal dog, who ran over with bright wings outstretched for balance, happily crouching and submitting to pets. Molly obviously knew the sound he made to call him, but doubted the Tiefling was aware of the meaning.

 

“He calls you ‘mother’, you know.”

 

Molly lit up delightedly. “Yes, I can be mamma, you and Frumpkin are my boys.”

 

{Father?}

 

Caleb blinked, as Frumpkin ran over and chirruped, gaining what Caleb guessed was an approving look from his new ‘brother.’

 

{Um. Sure? You’re aware we are different species, yes?}

 

{Mother and Father are not Senmurv} Patches imparted, with the import of revealing a secret {Patches is not Cat. But Frumpkin is Patches’ brother. Molly and Caleb are Patches’ parents. Patches is happy. I’ll protect you.}

 

Intelligent. Beast. Still a beast, just fully capable of language. He had a talking dog now.

 

“Ooooh, you speak Sylvan! What did he say?”

 

“He, ah. Likes his name.” Caleb started, Molly looked happier each word he said, “He says, Frumpkin is his brother, and we are his parents.” Caleb, by this point was repeating this to himself to wrap his head around it “And he will protect us.”

 

Molly cooed and cupped the Senmurv’s head in his hands, kissing the beast between his big red eyes. “You’re a smart boy!”

 

Patches let out a happy trill and licked up Molly’s face.

 

Between giggles, Molly handed over a folded letter. “Caddy gave me a letter for you.” He stopped petting Patches to kiss Caleb slowly. “Thanks, for asking him to help.” He whispered against his mouth. Caleb ignored the weird wetness of there definitely being dog spit on Molly’s face in favor of being deliriously happy to have his Tiefling back.

 

Opening the letter Caleb leaned back into the light to read.

 

“Mr. Caleb. Something I’ve seen in every species. When a pair mates, and they get comfortable. One starts nesting. Since I’m guessing magic won’t be making little Molly’s and Caleb’s, I helped.”

 

Caleb carefully refolded the letter and tucked it into a stack of books. He looked at Molly happily scratching both creatures under the chin, and stood to get the good scotch from the kitchen.


End file.
